ladies de beyblade
by thaty-chan
Summary: 4 garotas irao dançar uma musica muito ousada como so bladebreakers vão ficar


Uma peça de teatro

Ladies de beyblade

A noite de Konoha estava linda, o céu estava totalmente estrelado e sem nuvens e o Teatro estava cheio.  
Hoje seria realizada a grande peça de teatro anual em comemoração a derrota da Akatsuki.  
Todo ano os genins, chunins e jounins apresentavam um musical ou algum truque no teatro e toda Konoha comparecia em peso para ver os jovens ninjas representarem.  
Nessa noite, o último camarim estava sendo ocupado por quatro lindas jovens Jounins recém-formadas e muito nervosas que se arrumavam na frente do grande espelho com lâmpadas acopladas.  
Berry bufou e apoiou a cabeça desolada nas mãos e comentou com uma voz sarcástica:  
-Essa luz melhora tanto o meu rosto, olha só, dá até para ver todas as espinhas. Que desastre  
As garotas riram do comentário e Mariah foi ajudar.  
-Olha só Berry, é só você passar essa base desse jeito que elas somem, viu?  
Berry olhou surpresa para o espelho.  
-Ah! Então é assim que você esconde essa testa enorme?  
Mariah jogou pó de arroz em Berry.  
Berry pegou o blush e ia jogar em Mariah se a Hokage não tivesse entrado no camarim.  
-Minna! Não briguem! Daqui a meia hora vocês vão entrar no palco!  
As palavras surtiram um efeito imediato, parecia que havia se aberto um buraco no estômago de cada uma.  
Tsunade olhou para elas.  
-Vamos garotas! Não vai ser tão difícil assim! Eu mesma já dancei essa musica, e depois, vão me dizer que não tem ninguém lá fora pra quem vocês queiram dançar?-Ela piscou e fechou a porta-Daqui a vinte minutos eu volto.  
As garotas ficaram pensativas por algum tempo e de repente Mariah cantou muito alto, assustando as outras e fazendo Berry borrar o lápis.  
-VOULEZ-VOUS COUCHER AVEC MOI, CE SOIR!! -foi descendo os braços pelo corpo e cantando - Kon você vai babar, por muá!  
-É, talvez isso não seja tão ruim assim, talvez a Tsunade tenha razão. -Marian olhou muito sensualmente para o espelho chamando alguém imaginário com o dedo-Quem sabe eu não consiga fazer com que aqueles olhos azuis se virem para mim heim?  
-Meninas, eu só sei de uma coisa-Berry finalmente tinha acabado sua maquiagem, e colocava pequenos strass perto dos olhos-Duvido que hoje uma certa pessoa fique entediada.  
Mariah reparou que Hikari estava muito quieta e tremendo um pouco.  
-Hikari! Daijobu ka?  
-Y-y-ye - Hikari escondeu o rosto com a franja e começou a bater os dedos indicadores - E-e-e-eu não tenho coragem de dançar ou cantar uma coisa dessas!  
Marian, Mariah e Berry se aproximaram de Hikari para dar apoio.  
-Hikari! Eu sei que vai ser dificil para você!-Marian começou a escovar o cabelo negro da garota- Mas vai ser muito bom para essa sua timidez! Você precisa superar isso!  
-Se você conseguir, o resto fica muito mais fácil. -Berry colocou seus os 3 últimos strass em Hikari.  
Mariah ajustava o corpete branco com fios prateados de Hikari.  
-E depois, vai me dizer que você não só aceitou fazer isso por que o Kai vai assistir?  
Hikari não soube se perdeu o ar por ouvir aquilo ou porque Mariah puxou mais forte ainda os cadarços do seu corpete.

Todos no teatro aplaudiram muito quando um grupo formado por Kai, Ray, Max e Tyson acabou de se apresentar.  
Tyson saiu pelas coxias enquanto as cortinas se fechavam.  
-Cara, que saco. Porque a gente teve que fazer essas acrobacias loucas? Seria muito mais fácil se eles tivessem escolhido o Bryan e me deixassem ficar só abrindo as cortinas.  
Os garotos conversavam sobre sua apresentação quando caminho de repente ficou deserto e Kai puxou os 3 amigos para uma passagem lateral.  
-Vamos por aqui.  
-Mas Kai! Esse caminho vai levar agente para a platéia. - disse Max reprovando - Nós não podemos sair do camarim até o fim da apresentação.  
Ray começou a seguir Kai e olhou para Max e Tyson por cima do ombro.  
-Vão me dizer que vocês não querem ver a apresentação das garotas?  
Os dois sorriram cumplicimente e começaram a seguir Ray e Kai.  
Eles saíram do lado do palco e conseguiram achar cadeiras na primeira fileira, ficando bem em frente de onde elas iriam dançar.  
Depois de 5 minutos as cortinas se abriram, o palco estava totalmente escuro, somente um archote de luz iluminava Tsunade bem no centro dele.  
-Senhoras e Senhores. Agora chegamos ao ponto alto de nossa apresentação. Quatro de nossas melhores jounins irão apresentar nosso último musical. Com vocês Lady Marmalade!!  
O archote se apagou repentinamente. E umz luz fraca avermelhada foi surgindo ao fundo revelando quatro silhuetas em meio a fumaça de gelo seco.

**_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_**_**  
**_**_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_**_**  
**_  
A musica começou a tocar e as luzes se acenderam lentamente revelando Marian. A garota foi andando sensualmente para frente do palco. Ela estava com um corpete vermelho, uma meia arrastão e batom cor de sangue, além de um pequeno chicote que estalava em meio as suas ousadas poses.  
Começou a cantar:

**Marian:He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge**

**Strutting her stuff on the street**

**She said, hello, hey Joe**

**You wanna give it a go, oh**

Disse isso olhando diretamente para Max.  
Max ficou com o queixo caído e parecia não conseguir parar de olhar para Marian dançando.  
A garota ficou muito satisfeita com o resultado e voltou a dançar rebolando.

**_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da _**_**  
**_**_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee _**_**  
**_**_Mocca chocolata ya ya _**_**  
**_**_Creole Lady Marmalade _**

Marian desceu até o chão e voltou bem lentamente.

**_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir _**_**  
**_**_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi _**

Max estava mais que pasmo.  
-Quem é essa garota e o que fez com a Marian?  
A garota virou de costas e foi andando para o fundo do palco girando seu chicote, enquanto Mariah se aproximava da borda do palco.  
Ela estava com um bustiê e um short mínimo, além de meias arrastão e uma cartola que escondia seus olhos.  
O palco ficou inteiramente rosa, e os archotes focalizavam Mariah sentada num banquinho e iam mudando de posição num zigue-zague.  
**  
****Mariah: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up**

**Boy drank all that magnolia wine**

**On her black satin sheets**

**Is where he started to freak, yeah**

Mariah olhava para Ray e começou a dançar em cima do banquinho.

**_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da _**_**  
**_**_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee _**_**  
**_**_Mocca chocolata ya ya _**_**  
**_**_Creole Lady Marmalade._**

Mariah se inclinou para trás lentamente até quase tocar o chão com a cabeça. Voltou rapidamente e chutou o banquinho para longe. Tirou sua cartola e começou a dançar com ela.  
_**  
**_**_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir _**_**  
**_**_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi _**_**  
**_  
Mariah jogou a cartola para a platéia e Ray o pegou no ar.  
-Cara, que tipo de musical é esse?  
Kai observava Ray com um pouco de inveja, até que percebeu que outra pessoa se aproximava do palco.  
-Pêra ai!Max! Aquela ali não é a Hikari?  
Hikari se aproximava timidamente do palco.  
Se Mariah e Marian pareceram tentadoras, Hikari estava muito mais. Seu ar tímido a deixava mais atraente.  
Ela vestia um corpete branco, um short preto e encarava a platéia displicentemente.  
Todo o seu medo se esvaíra na hora em que pisara no palco e os pequenos archotes azuis começaram a dançar na sua frente, parecendo um globo(não sei se se escreve assim, mas é aquela bola prateada que reflete a luz das danceterias). Era uma sensação maravilhosa para ela, parecia que nada mais importava, nem a timidez.  
Começou a girar a ponta da exarpe com os dedos e foi andando rebolando para frente do palco

**Hikari: Yeah, yeah, aw**

**We come through with the money and the garter belts**

**Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate**

**We independent women, some mistake us for whores**

**I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours**_**  
**_  
Nesse ponto ela deu ombros e virou de costas para a platéia e começou a dançar com movimentos muitos suaves porém sensuais indo até o chão que deixaram Kai e os resto dos garotos de queixo caído.  
Ela olhou para Kai de cima dos ombros e foi se levantando.  
_**  
**_ **Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry**

**I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari**

**Wear high heeled shoes, get love from the Dudes**

**Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge**

**Hey sisters, soul sisters**

**Gotta get that dough sisters**

**We drink wine with diamonds in the glass**

**By the case, the meaning of expensive taste**

**We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)**

**Mocca chocolata (what)**

**Creole Lady Marmalade**

**  
**  
Kai deixou escapar com uma voz rouca:  
-Onde foi para a Timidez dela?  
Hikari tirou a exarpe e começou a girá-la no ar

_**  
**__**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da **__**  
**__**Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee **__**  
**__**Mocca chocolata ya ya **__**  
**__**Creole Lady Marmalade **_

Jogou ela na direção de Kai, que a pegou e ficou encarando Hikari. Ela lhe deu um de seus sorrisos tímidos e ficou levemente vermelha.  
Foi andando na direção do fundo do palco e as luzes foram se apagando.  
Levantou o braço displicentemente como se estivesse

chamando um garçom e cantou:

**One more time, come on**

As luzes se apagaram completamente e todas elas cantaram juntas.

**_Marmalade_**_**  
**_**_Lady Marmalade_**_**  
**_**_Marmalade_**

Os meninos estavam inquietos nas cadeiras, não conseguiam acreditar no que "colegas de grupo" podiam agir daquele jeito. Eles simplesmente se acostumaram com a idéia de tê-las como irmãs. Nunca imaginaram que elas poderiam ser sensuais se quisessem.  
E pareciam estar se dando muito bem naquele novo jeito de ser.

As luzes ficaram roxas e Berry apareceu sentada na borda do palco, bem na frente de Tyson, que levou um tremendo susto.  
Ela estava com um colan roxo e uma sinta liga preta, além de luvas roxas.  
Começou a cantar baixo na frente deTyson:

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh**

**Color of cafe au lait, alright**

**Made the savage beast inside**

**Roar until he cried**

**More, more, more**_**  
**_  
Tirou a luva direita com a boca olhando firmemente Tyson, que estava quase babando.

**Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)**

Tirou a esquerda também e ficou balançando as pernas no canto do palco e cantando.

**Living a gray flannel life**

**But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep**

**More, more, more**

**  
**Berry se aproximou de Tyson com se fosse beijá-lo e jogou suas luvas nele.  
Simplesmente se levantou e foi se juntar as outras meninas que agora tinham voltado ao palco.

_**Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da **__**  
**__**Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee **__**  
**__**Mocca chocolata ya ya **__**  
**__**Creole Lady Marmalade **_

Pétalas de flores caiam pelo palco, e archotes de todas as cores passeavam por lá.  
As garotas dançavam sincronizadas, rebolavam, desciam até o chão e fascinavam não só quatro garotos inertes, como o teatro inteiro.  
-Eu não.. – gaguejou Ray.  
-...Consigo acreditar.. – balbuciou Max  
-...Nisso. - Tyson falou de boca aberta  
- Nem eu- Kai Falou com os olhos fixos em Hikari e segurando muito forte a exarpe da garota  
_**  
**__**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir **__**  
**__**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi **__**  
**__**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir **__**  
**__**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi **_

Tsunade apareceu satisfeita no palco e começou a apresentar as garotas.

-Berry!  
A garota cantou indo até o chão:  
-Moulin...

-Mariah!  
Mariah cantou dançando com os braços descendo pelo corpo:  
-Lady Marmelade

-Hikari!  
Hikari cantou de olhos fechados:  
-Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh

-Marian!  
Marian foi a frente estalando seu chicote:  
-Rockwilder baby

A Hokage saiu do palco e elas cantaram juntas:

Ooh

Misdemeanor here

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

Acabaram cada uma em uma pose diferente. Berry sentada na beirada do palco com Mariah e Marian apoiadas nela e Hikari por trás de todas com as mãos na cintura.

As garotas já esvam vestidas normalmente e saiam pela porta dos fundos do teatro.  
Marian comentou satisfeita:  
-Vocês viram a cara do Max?  
-E a do Tyson?Parecia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco!Pensando bem... acho q ele teve mesmo!  
Mariah virou para Hikari.  
-Eu não falei que você ia conseguir? Acho que até aquele baka do Kai percebeu alguma coisa!! Foi impossível não reparar naquela sua exarpe...  
Hikari escondeu um sorriso tímido e Berry parou e braços abertos um pouco mais a frente impedindo as outras de andarem.  
-Gente!!  
A garota recolheu os braços e rebolou.  
-Nós somos de mais!  
Todas riram do comentário e Mariah deu um passo a frente cantando com uma voz poderosa.  
-Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
Berry também deu um passo a frente e acompanhando Mariah cantando.  
-Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
Marian entendeu a brincadeira. Encarou alguém imaginário descendo os braços pelo corpo.  
-Mocca chocolata ya ya  
Hikari fechou os olhos e deu ombros (ninguém ia ver mesmo...) e cantou suavemente.  
-Creole Lady Marmalade.  
As quatro viram de costas sincronizadas começaram a cantar juntas e a refazer a coreografia.  
-Voulez-vous ...  
Mas bem a frente delas estavam quatro garotos.  
O coração de todas elas deu um pulo.  
Tyson começou a falar timidamente.  
-Nós viemos.. uhn.. devolver suas coisas.  
-Ahn... foi uma boa apresentação. -Max olhava Marian fixamente.  
-Muito boa – Ray olhava Mariah fixamente.  
Kai simplismente encarava Hikari friamente, mas com um pouco de vergonha.  
Ele disse meio com uma cara atrapalhada.  
-V-você deixou cair sua exarpe.  
Kai estendeu a exarpe azul para hikari do ar. Marian percebendo que a garota não ia conseguir falar nada, deu uma leve chicotada nela, assustando Hikari.Max que olhava Marian atentamente comentou.  
-Belo chicote.  
Marian deu um sorrisinho pra ele torcendo o chicote.  
-Minha especialidade são as armas. -A garota brandiu o chicote e fez ele dar duas voltas em volta do braço de Max- Você gosta?  
Max a puxou o chicote para si e automaticamente ganhou uma ninja de presente.  
-Muito  
Berry e Tyson se olhavam imóveis.  
A fraca luz do poste iluminava os dois.  
Berry ia arrumar seu cabelo, mas percebeu que não podia se mover.  
Tyson olhou para ela maroto e foi andando para frente ao mesmo tempo em que a garota andava também, sem poder fazer nada que ele não quisesse.Ela sorriu para ele.  
Ao lado Ray falou com Mariah.  
-Você deixou cair seu chapéu.  
A garota suspirou, achou que daquela vez Ray tinha prestado atenção nela... Será que ele era cego?Ou insensível?Ou pior.. será que era gay... não! Não podia ser!! Seria um tremendo desperdício.  
Ray estendeu o chapéu.  
Mariah estendeu a mão para pega-lo, mas foi surpreendida quando Ray Ao invés de solta-lo a puxou para si. A garota involuntariamente girou e foi presa pelo forte braço do Jounin que a segurou para não cair.

Ray comentou displicentemente olhando diretamente para ela.  
-Gostei da sua dança.  
Hikari se assustou tanto que caiu em cima de Kai e quase derrubou o garoto, mas ela a segurou firmemente e falou numa voz sonhadora sem nem pedir permissão.  
-Deixa que eu ponho sua exarpe para você.  
Kai se aproximou de uma Hikari vermelha.  
Ray de Mariah.  
Tyson soltou Berry, mas a garota continuou indo em sua direção.  
Max puxou Marian mais forte.  
Oito lábios se tocaram ao mesmo tempo e se entrelaçaram num beijo furioso.  
Hikari pareceu se esquecer de toda sua timidez e retribuiu o beijo de Kai com a mesma intensidade, abraçando ele.  
Marian afrouxou um pouco o nó de seu chicote.  
Mariah passou a mão pelos cabelos de Ray e Berry simplesmente beijou Tyson mais furiosamente.  
Marian repentinamente parou de beijar Max se afastou uns passos e o olhou divertida.  
Mariah também parou de beijar Ray, e foi para perto da amiga.  
Berry seguiu Mariah e começaram a dançar.  
-Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da  
-Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee  
-Mocca chocolata ya ya.  
Hikari olhou para as amigas e mordeu o lábio inferior indecisa.  
"Bem.. já que estou na chuva.."  
A garota se desvencilhou de Kai, girou e cantou bem alto descendo as mãos pelo corpo e rebolando.  
- Creole Lady Marmalade  
As quatro pararam e Berry virou para os garotos  
-Hello, Hey boys, alguma ideia de onde ir?  
Dessa vez nem Ray conseguiu ignorar as garotas.  
Afinal, elas são Ladys.


End file.
